1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to zoom lenses of the rear focus type and, more particularly, to large relative aperture, high range zoom lenses of the rear focus type. Still more particularly it relates to such zoom lenses having a range of 12 and an F-number of about 1.8 to be used in photographic cameras, video cameras or broadcasting cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the trend of reducing the size and weight of cameras is prevalent as can be seen in home video cameras. Along with this, a great advance is marked even in developing compact zoom lenses for photography. The efforts are being concentrated particularly on shortening the total length of the entire lens system, minimizing the diameter of the front lens members, and simplifying the rules of lens design.
To accomplish these aims, one measure is to make the focusing provision in other than the front or first lens unit. This is known as the so-called rear focus type.
The zoom lenses of the rear focus type generally have advantages over the conventional type which moves the first lens unit for focusing, in that the first lens unit gets smaller in diameter, thereby making it easier to construct the entire lens system in compact form. Close-up photography, particularly ultrashort focusing, also becomes easy to perform. Further, because the focusing lens unit is relatively small in size and light in weight, a weaker driving power suffices for moving such a focusing lens unit. If the driving power remains unchanged, quicker focus adjustment becomes possible.
Such a rear focus type zoom lens is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Sho 58-160913. In this example, four lens units are used, whose power arrangement is plus, minus, plus and plus in this order from the object side. Zooming is performed by moving the first three lens units, of which at least one lens unit is made use of for focusing purposes. In other Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications Nos. Sho 62-24213 and Sho 62-247316, a zoom lens comprises, from front to rear, a first lens unit of positive refractive power, a second lens unit of negative refractive power, a third lens unit of positive refractive power and a fourth lens unit of positive refractive power, wherein the second lens unit is moved to vary the focal length, while the fourth lens unit is simultaneously moved to compensate for the image shift, and wherein the fourth lens unit is used for focusing purposes.
Further, other Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications Nos. Hei 4-43311 and Hei 4-153615 propose zoom lenses of the rear focus type in which the fourth lens unit takes a more rear position when in the telephoto end than when in the wide-angle end. This permits the focusing movement of the fourth lens unit to increase when in the telephoto positions, thereby making it possible to do ultrashort focusing (tele-photomacrography).
In general, the use of the rear focus type in the zoom lens leads to obtaining, as mentioned before, the advantages that the lens system is entirely minimized in bulk and size, that quick focusing becomes possible, and further that close-up photography becomes easy to do.
For the counterpart, however, the range of variation of aberrations with focusing is caused to increase rapidly. So, the problem of maintaining good stability of high optical performance throughout the entire focusing range becomes very difficult to solve.
Particularly for a zoom lens of high range with a large aperture ratio, another even more difficult problem arises in that the high optical performance must be maintained stable not only throughout the focusing range, but also throughout the extended zooming range.
So, all the above-described zoom lenses of the rear focus type have their zoom ratios restricted to 8 or below. As regards the use of such zoom lenses in video cameras, the zoom ratio is not always high enough.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications Nos. Hei 2-55308, Hei 4-26811 and Hei 4-88309 propose zoom lenses of the rear focus type, wherein their improvements are not always sufficient in the points of reducing the diameter of the front lens members and of shortening the total length of the entire system, that is, in the compact form of the entire lens system.